The invention relates to a device for displaying a measuring voltage, for example an EKG signal, on the viewing screen of an oscilloscope tube wherein values of the measuring voltage arriving in chronological succession are stored in an image repeating storer in corresponding chronological sequence and are read out in cyclic repetition from the latter onto the signal deflection system.
In known devices of this type (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,999), circulating shift registers for digital measured values of the measured quantity function as image repeating storers. For this purpose, the measuring voltage is digitized by means of analog-digital converters, whereby the digital measured values arriving in this fashion are cyclically read into the shift register and again cyclically read out from this shift register. In a digital-analog converter the measured values which have been read out, respectively, are reconverted into corresponding analog measured values which are finally conveyed to the signal deflection system of the oscilloscope tube for the purpose of image construction. The most recent devices of this type, in a practical embodiment, require seven to ten shift registers each with a 1024-bit storage capacity in order to achieve suitable delay times together with a desired resolution. However, the relatively high number of shift registers required, together with the associated analog-digital converters and digital-analog converters increases the cost of the overall construction of the device.